This invention relates to mobile shelters. More particularly although not exclusively it discloses an improved form of camper for use on utility vehicles.
Existing campers typically comprise structures which are either mounted directly onto a motor vehicle or fitted to a trailer. With motor vehicle mounted campers the structure is rigid and has to be high enough to provide standing room for the occupants. This leads to excessive air resistance and fuel consumption when travelling as well as instability in cross-winds. While in the case of trailer campers it is known to provide structures which are collapsible down to a low profile there are still the well known disadvantages associated with towing such as steering difficulties during braking and reversing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages and accordingly a camper is disclosed for a utility vehicle or the like, said camper including a base frame adapted for mounting in the cargo tray of said utility, a pair of bed frames disposed above said base frame and slidable laterally relative thereto between inner closed positions substantially within the width of said tray and open positions of use extending outward of the tray sides, a roof panel movable between a lower closed position and a raised position of use and flexible sheet material extending between outer edges of said bed frames and said roof panel, the camper being collapsible for travelling by moving said bed frames and roof panel from said positions of use to said closed positions whereby a compact low profile shape is provided which is set substantially within the transverse dimensions of said cargo tray.
Preferably the roof panel is supported by corner poles which are longitudinally collapsible and removably attached to said bed frames.
It is further preferred that said corner poles include a cable system for moving said roof panel between said lower closed position and said raised position.